Dolls and similar toy figures have enjoyed great popularity for many years among children and may perhaps be one of the oldest types of toys in use throughout the world. A virtually endless variety of dolls having different sizes, shapes, configurations, and formed of a great variety of materials have been provides to entertain and amuse young children. Within this variety, dolls have been provided by practitioners in the art which speak, cry, sing and carry on vocal activities of all types. In addition, action dolls have been provided which mimic various human activities such as walking, skating, crawling and the like.
Other types of dolls have been used in combination with product dispensing mechanisms to provide amusing dispensers for products such as candy, toothpaste, soap, shampoo and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,612 issued Krasnoff et al sets forth an ANIMATED TOY TOOTHPASTE CONTAINER in which a toy figure having an outer appearance corresponding to a sitting dog includes an internal reservoir which receives a quantity of toothpaste. The toy figure is squeezable and includes a dispensing nozzle from which the stored toothpaste is extruded onto a toothpaste as the figure is squeezed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,755 issued to Rowley sets forth a BATHING AID in which a floating figure simulating a whale or fish is formed of a buoyant material and defines an interior reservoir within which a quantity of soap is received. An orifice is formed in the upper surface of the buoyant body and reservoir to permit a quantity of soap to be discharged or dispenses therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,609 issued Russell et al sets forth a DISPENSER having a flexible hollow, generally spherical body supported by a suction cup base. The body further defines a pair of bulging eye-like projections and an extending snout which in turn defines a dispensing passage communicating with the figure's interior. In its intended use, a product such as a liquid is received within the hollow interior and dispensed through the snout by squeezing the generally spherical body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,195 issued to Reinstra sets forth an INTEGRATED HOLDER AND DISPENSER having a toy figure supported toothpaste tube receiving and dispensing mechanism coupled to an aperture in the figure's mouth by a hollow tube. A simulated hat includes a recess and brim for receiving a drinking glass and a plurality of toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,835 issued to Naughten sets forth a LOTION AND BUBBLE BATH DISPENSER in which a toy figure is supported in an upright position by a suction cup base. An additional suction cup is positioned at the rear torso of the figure to permit attachment to a vertical surface. The head portion of the figure is carried on a movable pump shaft which is coupled to a pivotal arm mechanism whereby the liquid such as soap or the like is dispensed as the arm and head are moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,870 issued to Wilson sets forth a TOOTHPASTE DISPENSER AND CONTAINER having a human-like figure defining an interior cavity within which a quantity of toothpaste is received. A dispensing passage couples the interior with a dispensing nozzle formed in one hand of the figure. A quantity of toothpaste is dispensed outwardly from the interior container through the arm and nozzle defined therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,367 issued to Zarupa et al sets forth a FIGURE INCLUDING MEANS FOR EXTRUDING PLASTIC SUBSTANCE in which a ghost-like humanoid figure includes a skeletal face coupled to a supply of extrudable material such as molding compound or the like. A plurality of facial masks are provided which generally conform to, but are larger than, the skeletal face. In its intended play pattern, the mask is placed upon and surrounds the skeletal head and face after which the molded material is extruded through apertures in the skeletal face to fill the space separating the skeletal head and face from the mask. The mask is then removed to show a head and face molded upon the skeletal head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,874 issued to Pringle sets forth a SHAMPOO DISPENSING CONTAINER having a generally human action figure and including a fluid pumping system operative to dispense shampoo from the container's interior in an exploding type pattern as one of the arms of the figure is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,387 issued to Pottick sets forth a FIGURINE-SHAPED WATER SQUIRTING TOY having a hollow interior within which a quantity of liquid is received. A pumping mechanism within the interior is operative to discharge the liquid outwardly through a mouth aperture. An operative mechanism couples one movable arm of the figure to the pump mechanism such that the pump is operated as the arm is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,104 issued to Chao sets forth a MULTI-PURPOSE CLEANSING LIQUID DISPENSER which includes a hollow fuselage or body configured in a fanciful shape such as that of an airplane or rocket. A suction cup is secured to the body to permit attachment to a vertical surface. An internal reservoir within the body receives a quantity of dispensable liquid such as soap or the like which is dispensed outwardly through the lower portion of the body.
While the foregoing described pump devices have provided varying degrees of amusement and utility, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting, amusing and entertaining dolls and toy figures which utilize the play pattern of dispensing an internally stored material.